The mechanisms by which the actions of various platelet agonists, presumable acting on membrane receptors, are coupled to the diverse platelet responses will be investigated. Emphasis will be on the interrelationships of different responses, with specific attempts to establish the role of secreted substances in propazation of the responses to weak agonists.